Mi ilusión
by hyh-mel
Summary: Él se fue. Ella lo esperará porque el prometió que siempre estaría con ella, pero solo la ayuda a seguir adelante sus ilusiones, tuvo que continuar su vida sin él, por mucho que lo ame. Capítulo 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Éste es mi nuevo fic, hace mucho que no escribo pero aquí estoy de nuevo.. _

_Espero que les guste, la canción es Who knew de pink_

_Este es el primer capítulo.. espero tener el proximo pronto_

_Dejen rr!! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mi ilusion. **

_You took my hand // Tu tomaste mi mano_

_You showed me how // me mostraste Como_

_You promised me you´d be around // Tu me prometiste que estarías cerca_

Aun recuerdo los momentos en que éramos felices, pero eso ya paso, y jamás volveré a verte de la misma forma, me fallaste, y lo sabes. Creí en ti y tu estropeaste todo, fui la única persona que insistió en que te quedaras, en que no te fueras, como lo hiciste, pero parece que todo había salido mal, y no se porque aun te extraño. Pero aquel día, en el que prometiste que te quedarías, que jamás me olvidarías, y que me rogaste que nunca olvide tu amor¿fueron nefastas para ti?... las palabras que nos dijimos ese día ¿no te importaron? No podía creer que después de todo lo que te había pasado, a todo lo que te habías enfrentado me hubieras elegido. Y aun no puedo creer que después de lo que vivimos lo que decían nuestros amigos era verdad...

_I took your words // Tome tus palabras_

_And I believed // Y yo creí_

_In everything // En todo_

_You said to me // lo que me dijiste_

Y como tonta, creí en todo lo que me dijiste, creí que era verdad porque jamás me habías mentido, y aunque el día de tu partida me dijiste que todo lo que me habías dicho era verdad, que si me habías amado, no lo creí hasta que mandaste esa carta, que aun tengo guardada, quisiera que volvieras, no puedo estar sin ti, pero tampoco puedo soportar la decepción que me causo perderte, la decepción que me causaste al ver que no cumplías tu promesa, y que no la estas cumpliendo nuevamente, muy doloroso...

_If someone said three years from now // Si alguien decía hace tres años_

_You´d be long gone // Que te irías_

_I´d stand up and punch them up // Les hubiera pegado_

_Cause they´re all wrong // porque ellos estaban equivocados_

_I know better // Lo sabia mejor_

_Cause you said forever // Porque tu dijiste "por siempre"_

_And ever Who knew // y siempre, Quien sabia…_

Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes de tu partida, no le hubiera creído, no le hubiera hecho caso y hasta no los hubiera escuchado, hubieran estado equivocados si lo dijeran, porque en ese momento creía que te quedarías conmigo por siempre. ¿Recuerdas la promesa?... fuimos al árbol que de niños pasábamos horas hablando, sin preocuparnos por lo que pasaría luego, y prometimos que íbamos a permitirnos amarnos, que jamás dejaríamos que lo que los demás decían iban a afectarnos y que "estaríamos juntos por siempre" lástima que no paso, que no cumpliste la promesa, íbamos a ser tan felices, como lo éramos en ese momento...

_Remember when we were such fools // Recuerda cuando eramos tan tontos_

_And so convinced and just too cool // Estábamos tan convencidos que estábamos bien_

Recuerdas todo lo que pasamos?, yo si lo recuerdo, y por eso es por lo que te sigo amando, te sigo amando, porque no quiero acordarme de porque te fuiste, lo único que me importa es lo que pasamos, y se que me hace mal, se que me hace mal seguir pensando que algún día volverás, pero necesito tenerte presente, tenerte en mi mente y seguir pensando que alguna vez nos quisimos, seguirte recordando, aunque sea una vez en la vida, y aunque sea una mínima parte de ti, te necesito tanto.

_I wish I could touch you again // Deseo poder tocarte de nuevo_

_I wish I could still call you friend // Deseo poder seguir llamándote amigo_

_I´d give anything // Daría todo…_

Lo mas que querría en este momento, seria volver a llamarte amigo, volver a tocar tus manos como lo hacia antes, sin intenciones de ir mas allá, con toda la inocencia de los mejores amigos y con puras propósitos de ayudar. Pero creo que eso ya no será posible, porque tienes gran parte de mi, porque te llevaste con tu partida mi corazón y todas esas noches que pasamos mirando hacia la nada, todavía espero volverte a ver, por mucho que me cueste aparentarlo sigues teniendo todo de mi, por mucho que me cueste no puedo avanzar, aunque ya hace meses que te fuiste, y nadie te encontró aun, por mucho que te busquen tu recién aparecerás cuando tu te dejes encontrar, todos sabemos eso. Ni una noticia de ti desde que te fuiste, eso es lo que mas me duele, si tan solo hubiera una señal, pero no hay nada, y temo lo peor.

_When someone said count your blessings now //Cuando alguien dijo "cuanta tus bendiciones ahora"_

_For they´re long gone // Por su larga partida_

_I guess I just didn't know how // Supongo que solo no sabia como…_

_I was all wrong // Estaba muy equivocada_

_They knew better // Ellos sabían mejor_

_Still you said forever // De todos modos dijiste por siempre_

_And ever // y siempre_

_Who knew // quien sabia…_

No estoy enojada contigo, jamás pude estarlo, estoy triste, melancólica, porque eras lo mas importante en mi vida, aun lo eres, solo que tengo que aparentarlo, me tienes que entender, tengo que seguir con mi vida luego de ti, por lo menos nadie supo nunca de nuestra promesa ni de lo mucho que te amo, por eso no se sorprendieron cuando comencé a salir con John, mi antiguo compañero de trabajo, que me había preguntado varias veces si quería salir con el, pero jamás había aceptado, por ti. Ahora que no estás pude decir que si para intentar olvidarte, pero simplemente no puedo. No puedo creerlo, Ron tenia razón en lo que decía, algún día te tendrías que ir, no es nada fácil afrontar lo que tu tendrías que afrontar, solo que me hubiera gustado ayudarte, o por lo menos que me hubieras dicho, sin embargo me mentiste en las palabras de esa noche, eso fue lo que mas me dolió.

_I´ll keep you locked in my head // Te mantendré guardado en mi cabeza_

_Until we meet again // hasta que nos encontremos de Nuevo_

_Until we meet again // hasta que nos encontremos de Nuevo_

_And I won´t forget you my friend // Y no te olvidare mi amigo_

_What happened // y lo que paso..._

Y no pretendo olvidarme de ti, jamás, esperaré que vuelvas hasta el fin de mis días, porque prometiste que estarías conmigo, y tú jamás rompiste una promesa, aunque todo este tiempo haya pensado que tu me mentiste al decir que estarías conmigo, no lo hiciste porque siempre estoy pensando en ti, cuando estoy con John, solo pienso en ti, cuando hablo con mis amigos, solo pienso en ti, ilusionarme con que algún día volverás me hace seguir viva, seguir luchando cada día aunque no tenga ya fuerzas, te necesito conmigo, y lo sabes, siempre lo supiste. Aun te espero.

_If someone said three years from now // Si alguien decía hace tres años_

_You´d be long gone // Que te irías_

_I´d stand up and punch them up // Les hubiera pegado_

_Cause they´re all wrong // porque ellos estaban equivocados_

Y nadie estaba equivocado al decir que te tendrías que ir, ahora a nuestros diecinueve años se cumpliría la profecía que tantos problemas te dio, esa profecía que nos condenó a ambos, ahora se porque tu declaración fue como si no nos veríamos mas, fue tu despedida, no te irías sin decirme lo que sentías, y me hubiera sentido muy decepcionada si te hubieras ido sin una despedida, y sin que yo pueda decirte todo lo que sentía, y aun siento. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto, solo se han intensificado con el tiempo, mi sentimiento de necesidad por ti se ha ido a las nubes, nunca pensé que necesitaría tanto de alguien como lo hago contigo, pero debo seguir con mi vida, por los tiempos que pasamos juntos, por esa ilusión que algún día volverás, que crece día a día, por ti.

_That last kiss // Ese ultimo beso_

_I´ll cherish // Yo lo apreciare_

_Until we meet again // hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo_

_And time makes It harder // y el tiempo hace esto mas difícil_

_I wish I could remember // Deseo poder recordarlo_

_But I keep Your memory // Pero mantengo tu memoria_

_You visit me in my sleep // Me visitas en mis sueños_

Y ese beso que selló la promesa, jamás lo olvidaré, es sabor de tus labios nunca se irá de los míos, hasta que vuelvas y pueda probarlos de nuevo, eres el embrujo que no necesita palabras para ser conjurado, eres la persona que se ha instalado en mi corazón, que es completamente tuyo, para no salir nunca. Temo no recordarte, temo no poder reconocer el sabor de tus labios luego de un tiempo, temo olvidarme de esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron desde que te conocí, pero es imposible olvidarte si cada noche estas en mis sueños, si cada noche te apareces y me das palabras que me alientan para seguir, tal como lo hacías antes. Te extraño como no extrañé a nadie, aun tengo esa ilusión, se que volverás.


	2. Mi vida después de ti

_Bueno.. este es un nuevo capítulo de el fic.. _

_Espero que les guste!.. _

_Dejen comentarios please!! _

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, este fan fiction está realizado sin fines de lucro. El único personaje que inventé es John. _

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2. Mi vida después de ti**.

-Herm!, Herm! –Volvían a decir mi nombre, a mi no me importaba, estaba pensando en él otra vez, por mi bien y el de mi trabajo debería dejar de pensar en él así.

-¿Qué?, Oh, John… ¿pasa algo?- dije sin mucho aliento, era mi novio y también mi colega.

-No, solo quería saber si ya tienes los informes que te pedí sobre esos pacientes a los que la acromántula envenenó.- preguntó confundido, lo sabía, yo siempre entregaba todos los informes a tiempo, pero esta semana estuve pensando demasiado, ya que mañana se cumpliría un año desde que él se fue, aun me pregunto como hice para estar todo este tiempo sin él.

-Aun estoy trabajando en eso, solo me faltan un par de detalles.-

-Si quieres puedo esperar otro día.

-No, ya te lo llevaré a la oficina, John.

-Está bien.

En cuanto John salió por la puerta intenté terminar esos últimos detalles de ese informe que me tomó días hacer, como sanadora debía hacer un informe de cada paciente que tenía. Tomé la decisión de estudiar para este trabajo poco antes que Harry se fuera, me llevó un corto tiempo encontrar este trabajo en San Mungo, mas específicamente en la parte de "Heridas provocadas por criaturas", me apasiona todo lo que tiene que ver con los animales, cada día me sorprendo mas de lo que le pueden hacer a las personas, a pesar de todos los libros que leí sobre eso, verlo personalmente es increíble.

Cuando terminé de hacer las correcciones en los informes los llevé con John, al verme entrar se paró de su asiento que estaba detrás de su gran escritorio y me dijo:

-Pasa, Pasa, muñeca.- Odiaba que me dijera así, "muñeca" era una palabra con tan poco sentido, tan hueca, ya se lo había dicho, pero se le había hecho una costumbre, quizá no es porque no me guste la palabra, quizá solo extrañaba que Harry me dijera "cariño" o "amor" aun antes que me dijo todo, antes del día en que se fue a la batalla, mucho antes de que mi pesadilla comience. Me sentía mal al pensar así de John, me ayudó mucho en todo lo que yo necesitaba para seguir adelante, me dio su apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba, pero no era la persona que yo amaba, esa persona se había ido, y no sabía cuando volvería.

-Aquí esta todo lo que me pediste, aun no entiendo como no murieron, esa poción solo les podía dar unos días mas de vida…-

-Está bien, muñeca, no te preocupes por eso ahora, tu poción les salvó la vida.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, en realidad no era para tanto, el veneno de esa acromántula se expandía por todas sus venas a una velocidad increíble, y esa poción solo les daba un tiempo mas de vida, pero al parecer, con unos cambios en ella estuvieron increíblemente bien al poco tiempo.-¿Quieres una cena especial?, tu y yo, en el mejor restaurante, mañana por la noche.

-No puedo mañana, John. Estoy un poco cansada, pensaba en quedarme en casa, mejor otro día.-

-¿Otro día?-Me dijo con cara sorprendida, tenía razón al exaltarse así, pero mañana era un día especial y no podía salir con él el mismo día en el que hace un año Harry se había ido- Hermione, hace una semana vienes rechazando esta cena¿pasa algo conmigo?.

-No, John- Querría hacerle entender lo mucho que me duele ese día, querría explicarle como me sentía, pero no le puedo hacer eso, sería muy frustrante para él, y para mi.- No es por ti John, soy yo, me siento mal, prometo que la semana que viene saldremos, y yo estaré mucho mejor.

-Está bien, muñeca, es una promesa

-Claro-

Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salí para volver a mi oficina, tenía bastante trabajo todavía, además que tenía que escribir una columna para El Profeta que salía semanalmente, sobre lo que estamos haciendo en San Mungo, como yo adoraba escribir me eligieron para hacerlo, yo encantada acepté, pero no sabia el mucho trabajo que iría a tener entre el hospital y aquello. Además de esto, dentro de unos días me darían un ascenso hacia la parte de "daños provocados por hechizos", porque a pesar que nadie estaba enterado si la batalla contra Voldemort había comenzado o terminado, había muchos heridos porque los mortífagos estaban atacando a familias mágicas, llegaban miles de magos dañados por día y yo quería ayudar a salvar a algunos, y dentro de aproximadamente una semana, según me dijeron, podría hacerlo. A John no le había gustado mucho la noticia, ya que no podría verme mucho, porque, además de estar en lugares separados, mis horarios eran más largos.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, mi corazón dio un vuelco, hubiera jurado que había sido ayer cuando el se fue, pero había pasado ya un año, el año, por cierto, más horrible de mi vida, aquel día, un año después, iríamos a casa de Ron, que antes compartía con Harry, para darnos mutuo apoyo, y, como era sábado, ninguno de los dos íbamos a trabajar, pasaríamos el día juntos, a Luna, que ahora era novia de mi amigo, aunque no oficialmente, no le importaba, ella sabía lo mucho que ambos habíamos sufrido por lo que pasó, pero nos reuniríamos, a pesar de lo que John diga, porque, aunque ya le había explicado que Harry había sido muy importante para mi, pero no le había dicho que lo amaba y lo amo como nunca amaré a nadie, y aún no podía creer que estaba con otra persona, tratando borrar lo imborrable, aunque él sabía lo que le había contado, intentaba retenerme para que no salga con Ron, ya que no se llevaban muy bien porque a mi pelirrojo amigo, no le gustaba mucho la idea que yo salga con alguien después de Harry, pero necesitaba ese apoyo psicológico, que nadie podía darme.

-Hola Herms, fue todo lo que me dijo cuando abrió la puerta, y me abrazó, con toda la fuerza que a nadie había podido abrazar expresando sentimientos que solo una persona que haya sufrido igual o más que él, podía entenderlo, por eso siempre estamos juntos en fechas como estas, al cumplir un mes de su partida, dos meses, y ahora un año.

En el almuerzo ninguno de los dos pudo comer nada, solo mirábamos la comida como esperando que él apareciera de un de esos trozos de tarta de jamón. Yo fui la primera que hablo en aquella comida.

-No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año

-Si, es increíble lo mucho que llega hacer falta un amigo como lo era él.

-Ni siquiera una carta, para saber que está bien, ni siquiera…

Comencé a llorar, Ron se levantó y me abrazó, sabía cuanto lo necesitaba, Ron era el único que sabía cuanto en realidad necesitaba a "el-niño-que-vivió", y lloré lo que no había llorado en todo ese año, lloré por lo mucho que me hacía falta, y por la impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudarlo en nada. Una de las cosas que mas me preocupaba, le expresé a Ron, era que yo estaba allí, llorando como una boba, mientras pensaba que él se había ido para cumplir la maldita profecía, y en realidad se había ido porque solo había jugado conmigo ese día, y era así como me quería, llorando y sufriendo por él, al decirlo en voz alta se escuchaba tonto, y hasta llegue a preguntarme ¿qué hago pensando esto de mi mejor amigo? Ron me contestó que era imposible que eso pasara, porque sabía que el me amaba mucho, y a pesar de todo, lo último que quería era verme así, sufriendo por él.

Aún no podía descifrar si estaba enojada, triste, o cualquier otro sentimiento, ya que no sabía lo que sentía, porque había demasiadas posibilidades. ¿Se había ido porque quería o porque su destino estaba marcado para que él se fuera ese día y me dijo esas palabras para despedirse? No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, Harry es un buen amigo, a pesar de todo, siempre lo fue, siempre que necesité ayuda me la otorgó, nunca olvidaré todo lo que hizo por mí, por mucho tiempo que pase.

Con Ron pasamos todo lo que quedó de ese día recordando momentos que pasamos en Hogwarts, con Harry, en algunos momentos mi amigo logró sacarme una sonrisa, y viceversa, eso me alegró mucho, era una de las pocas sonrisas pura y sencillamente reales. Luego de unos cuantos relatos, Ron me preguntó algo que me sacó la sonrisa.

-¿La trajiste?

-Por supuesto.

Saque un pergamino de mi bolsillo, y Ron se trasladó al sillón en el que yo estaba sentada y observó el pergamino, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, humedeciendo el papel, yo leí en voz alta el contenido de éste.

Hermione, mí querida Mione:

Quizá te sorprenda el motivo de ésta carta luego de lo que hablamos ayer, pero debo hacerlo. Mione, debo irme, no se por cuanto tiempo, jamás olvides lo que hablamos ayer, ni de la promesa que te hice, es verdad todo, o lo será. Tampoco olvides que te amo, algún día volveré por ti, sin embargo no te prometo nada, este tiempo será catastrófico.

Te ama, Harry.

Era muy importante para mí esa carta, porque era una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban de él, hay momentos en que la leo y me siento triste, porque sé que esa carta es lo último que tendré de él. Hay otros momentos en que la leo, y me siento feliz, porque ese pergamino me hace acordar a lo único que aún amo, a lo único que siempre amaré, una ilusión de que lo que dice esa carta se cumpla. Hay otros momentos en que me siento furiosa, cansada, fastidiada, porque aún sigo esperando, porque no se fue esa ilusión, que a veces quisiera olvidar y dejarme morir.

"Este tiempo será catastrófico", decía el mensaje, y era verdad, desde que se había ido, e incluso semanas antes, los ataques se habían intensificado, en estos últimos días habían disminuido, quizá los mortífagos se habían cansado, o simplemente era una señal de que había terminado la guerra, pero hasta que no venga Harry, no creeré en nada, ni en nadie.

Nos dormimos en el sillón con la cara en mi mano, al día siguiente iríamos a la madriguera, como todos los domingos, estaba un poco preocupada, porque nadie sabía de el año que había cumplido la partida de Harry, solo Ginny, y si ese tema salía en la mesa, no habría forma de consolar el llanto de Molly, y todo el almuerzo se tornaría más deprimente, porque todos tendrían cara triste, la ausencia de Harry había causado una terrible depresión a Molly, ya que lo quería como a un hijo, y luego de unos meses lograron calmarla, lo que menos quería en ese momento sería volver a pasar por esos primeros tres meses.

Cuando ya eran las diez de la mañana, desperté mirando a un Ron completamente dormido, al ver la hora decidí despertarlo así prepararíamos las cosas para ir a su casa natal. Regañando por la hora, el pelirrojo se despertó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, para desayunar, supuse. Una hora después ya estábamos listos para irnos hacia la Madriguera, Ron conjuró un translador, ya que era muy difícil aparecerse en el lugar correcto con ese clima.

-¡Qué frío! – Exclamó Ron al llegar a casa de sus padres, yo, al ver la casa cubierta de nieve, me quedé maravillada ya que el paisaje era hermoso, como siempre.

El almuerzo fue muy normal, no salió a la luz ningún tema sobre Harry, ya que todos estaban deslumbrados con el compromiso de los gemelos, que habían dado a conocer la fecha de su casamiento. Cuando terminamos de comer, Ginny me invitó a su cuarto, porque quería hablar conmigo, yo ya sospechaba de que sería.

-Hermione,- dijo soltando unas lágrimas- no creo que pueda con esto sola, tu eras su mejor amiga¿no te sientes mal?- Si hubiera podido decirle que era la persona mas damnificada por esa ausencia se lo hubiera dicho, pero como sabía que mi amiga aún sentía algo, aunque sea muy pequeño, y aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir por Harry, no se lo dije.

-Si, Ginny, me siento pésima, pero no puedo hacer nada para que vuelva, ya te lo dije, aparecerá cuando el decida ser encontrado.

-Lo se, pero no creo que pueda seguir sin él¿sabes?, a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros aún lo veo como un gran amigo.

-Pero Gin¿tu no sientes nada "más" por él?

-No, eso creo, a decir verdad creo que me gusta otra persona, cuando esté segura te diré quien es.

-Está bien.

Eso fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima, ahora podía hablar con ella de mis sentimientos, ya que siendo una de mis mejores amigas jamás le conté lo que pasó con Harry, y ahora que se que no siente nada mas por él podríamos hablar horas sobre lo mal que me siento. Al tener ese pensamiento, no pude evitar una sonrisa, entonces Ginny me miró desconcertada, era la primera sonrisa que ella me había visto en mucho tiempo, pero no le dio importancia.

Con Ron decidimos volver de la misma forma en que nos habíamos ido, pero nos transportaríamos hasta la casa de él, y luego yo me iría caminando hacia mi casa.

Al salir de casa de Ron, no pude evitar sentir unos pasos detrás de mí, me di vuelta para ver si era mi amigo, pero no había nadie, pensé en que solo había sido mi imaginación y seguí caminando. A pesar de que me sentí perseguida todo el camino a mi casa, decidí no darle importancia.

Cuando llegué a mi casa no podía encontrar las llaves, entonces busqué la que estaba bajo la maseta a uno de los lados de la puerta, y no estaba, al ver que la puerta estaba semi-abierta pasé.

-Tú- susurré mirando a la persona que estaba delante de mí.


	3. Un extraño suceso

_Bueno.. aquí está el 3º capítulo, _

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron rr en el anterior capítulo_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo.. y que dejen comentarios! _

_Besos, byee_

_hyh-mel_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. Un extraño suceso **

-Tú- susurré mirando a la persona que estaba delante de mí.

-Si, Hermione¿cómo dormiste en casa de Ron? – preguntó John con una expresión entre enfadado y confundido.

-Yo… yo… - titubeé, odiaba mentirle, por eso no salía ninguna palabra de mi boca pero entonces me di cuenta de algo- Espera¿cómo sabes eso?... ¿me mandaste a seguir? – Al ver su expresión me confirmó lo que sospechaba - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer otra vez eso¡sabes como eso me molesta!

-Hermione, a mi me molesta que te quedaras a dormir en casa de otro hombre, te podría reclamar tantas cosas ¡y sin embargo no lo hago!

-Te lo expliqué millones de veces¡pero no lo entiendes! No es por Ron ¡es por Harry!, sabes lo importante que él fue para mí, él era mi mejor amigo.

-No importa, Hermione¡solo es una excusa más para quedarte con ese amigo tuyo!

-¡No puedo creerlo!, honestamente John¡eres un insensible! – Estaba a punto de llorar de la rabia, y él estaba rojo por la forma en la que gritaba - ¡Sal de mi casa, ahora mismo!

-Hermione¡no lo…

-¡Qué salgas! – lo empujé hacia la puerta que estaba a solo dos pasos de nuestra discusión y se la cerré en sus narices.

¡No podía creer que John me había mandado a investigar de nuevo!, siempre es por la misma razón, no confiaba en mí, y siempre por la misma persona: Ron, la última vez lo había perdonado porque él se había disculpado demasiado conmigo, y además no podía dejarlo sin darle una segunda oportunidad

-- Flash Back –

Hermione salía de casa de Ron a solo seis meses de que la persona mas importante en su vida se había ido, aún no entendía porque le había dicho que sí a ese chico que apenas había conocido unos días antes que Harry se había ido, cuando decidió entrar a el Hospital San Mungo, pero presentía que iba a ser un buen avance que su mente se fije en otra persona mientras que su corazón se desgarra al necesitar tanto a la verdadera persona que amaba.

-Adiós, Herm. Vuelve pronto. – Decía Ron, que la había invitado a cenar a un lugar muy lujoso, junto con Luna, para anunciarles que habían decidido tener una relación, ya que se querían demasiado, además querían que Hermione sea la primera persona en enterarse – Iremos a almorzar a la casa de mis padres el domingo, si es que quieres.

-Por supuesto, Ron, no faltaré.

-Gracias. Adiós.

Había decidido volver a pie a su hogar, a pesar de que había podido aparecerse, ya que quería caminar y así poder pensar en lo que habían pasado en ese último tiempo. A penas podía caminar con todo el peso que tenía solo en su mente, y también en su corazón, a pesar de que tenía muy claro quien era la persona a la que amaba, John, que hacía solo un mes había empezado a ocupar un lugar más importante en su mente, era también un gran amigo y se podría decir que ella se sentía culpable por estar saliendo con un chico cuando ama a otro, y eso pesaba demasiado.

Al poco tiempo de salir de la casa del pelirrojo, sintió como caían unos botes de basura a tan solo unos metros de ella, se dio vuelta precipitadamente buscando al causante de ese accidente, al ver que no había nadie allí se acercó un poco a un callejón que había a tan solo unos pasos. En esos tiempos, donde tantos muggles como magos eran atacados a cada minuto era mejor sacarse cualquier duda antes de afrontar las consecuencias más tarde. Cuando se asomó hacia ese lugar vio a una persona que estaba vestida de negro, al parecer intentando esconderse de ella, al notar esto Hermione sacó su varita y se la colocó en el cuello.

-¿Quién eres y por qué me sigues?- dijo ella mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

-Grant- Fue todo lo que dijo, era el apellido de su actual novio, John, ella bajó lentamente la varita sin poder creerlo, había celado a Ron desde el comienzo de su relación, es cierto, pero jamás había pensado que en algún momento llegara a hacer eso.

Entendió todo al momento, la persona con la que estaba engañando a lo que sentía la había mandado a seguir. Desde ese momento sabía que nada seguiría siendo igual, y que John estaba prácticamente obsesionado con su relación con Ron.

-- Fin Flash Back –

Por un minuto, sentada en mi sillón cerca de una gran chimenea que usaba para comunicarme con mis amigos, me reí para mis adentros, al imaginarme como reaccionaría John al enterarse que había estado celando a la persona equivocada me formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me sorprendí al ver una cabeza en mi chimenea, a la que siempre veía hasta perderme en mis pensamientos. Era Ron. Era muy curioso, en el momento que estaba pensando en él y en John, apareció.

-Hola Herm. Siento molestarte, se que te fuiste hace dos segundos de casa, pero Luna insistió en que te preguntemos como estabas. Sabemos cuanto te dolió lo de ayer y…

-Ron, tranquilos, estoy bien – respondí interrumpiendo su discurso – solo necesito pensar en mis sentimientos, estaba pensando en dejarlo…

-¡¿Qué?! – Se escuchó del otro lado, pero naturalmente, no era Ron – Hermione, obviamente no estás bien, estaré allí en unos minutos…

-No, Luna, estoy bien…- Pero no se escuchó nada más en la chimenea, era indiscutible que Luna ya había partido hacia mi casa, en realidad si estaba pensando en dejar de amarlo, pero si fuera tan fácil dejar de amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo, intentando hacer en unos minutos lo que no hice en un año, pero nadie dijo que sea imposible.

Mientras estaba pensando en eso, sonó el timbre, al dirigirme a la puerta el nudo que había en mi garganta, formado desde que empecé a pensar en Harry, se desató y como consecuencia un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta limpié el rastro de ellas y al abrirla vi a Luna que apresuradamente entró a mi casa y empezó a interrogarme, sobre todo al ver que estaba llorando:

-Hermione¿estás bien¿cómo es eso de dejarlo¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Lu, cálmate, estoy bien, en serio. – dije limpiándome algunas lágrimas que estaban saliendo sin parar.

-Lo siento, Herm siento haberte atacado así, pero quiero saber como estas

-Estoy bien, es solo que... – No pude continuar la frase porque el nudo en la garganta había vuelto a aparecer y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Luna me abrazó y me sentó en el sillón en el que estaba sentada hace algunos segundos, siguió abrazándome hasta que me calme un poco, sinceramente nunca pensé que iba a llorar tan abiertamente ante Luna, porque a pesar de ser muy buenas amigas siempre intenté ser fuerte ante ella y ante todos.

-¿Quieres hablar, Herm? – Asentí con la cabeza, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, pues ni yo tenía claro lo que quería hacer. - ¿Por qué dices que quieres dejarlo?

-Porque me hace mal, Luna. Me hace mal pensar que alguna vez volverá, me hace mal pensar que todavía tengo esperanzas para algo que ya no tengo que tenerlas…

-Herm, no tienes que perder las esperanzas, el volverá, confía en mi.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, me gustaría pensar que volverá, es más, hace unas horas pensaba que si, que volvería – Ella embozó una sonrisa, sabía que ella pensaba que yo iba a ceder fácilmente, ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez yo estaba decidida, seguiría con mi vida… sin él… - Pero, Luna, ya pasó un año, yo no puedo seguir así, aferrada al pasado, John es genial, a pesar de que me vigile demasiado, me quiere y es una buena persona y quizá si le doy una oportunidad pueda amarlo como él me ama a mi.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger! No puedes forzarte a amar a alguien de esa manera, es atroz, te harás mal a ti y a él.

-Tienes razón, pero lo intentaré, me hará mal amar a una persona que sé que no volverá.

-Haz lo que quieras, Herm, como eres mi amiga quiero lo mejor para ti, y si alguna vez te llegas a olvidar de Harry y llegas a amar a John te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, aunque no esté de acuerdo…

-Gracias, Luna, eres una amiga genial.

-Lo sé – Ambas reímos, me hacía bien, por muy forzada que haya sido esa sonrisa me hacía bien sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con los ojos algo hinchados, había hablado con Luna hasta la hora de la cena, luego ella se fue a su casa y yo me quedé pensando hasta quedarme dormida en el mismo sofá que me había dormido anoche, y que habíamos hablado con mi amiga. Tenía mucha hambre, pero no comí, con un breve toque en la varita desaparecí esas ojeras, provocadas por el llanto, me cambié, sin dejar rastros de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y salí de mi casa para volver a la rutina, iba a pasar a buscar a Ginny que trabajaba conmigo en el hospital, y, a pesar que no teníamos los mismos horarios, los lunes siempre íbamos juntas, ya que ella entraba unos minutos después y aprovechaba para arreglarse y usábamos ese tiempo para conversar. Ginny era una muy buena amiga, siempre me ayudó cuando la necesitaba a pesar de nuestras diferencias, no podría decir que es la mejor de todas mis amigas mujeres, pues Luna me conocía mucho más, pero con ella podía hablar de muchas cosas. La menor de los Weasley no había cambiado mucho desde que había salido del colegio, que había sido hace menos de un año pero si había crecido en estatura y era más inteligente que antes, por eso había entrado tan fácil en el piso de "accidentes provocados por artefactos", aunque no había entrado como sanadora directamente, como yo, era una enfermera muy importante por las personas con las que había trabajado.

Cuando llegué a casa de Ginny, que no estaba muy lejos de la mía, me invitó a pasar pero yo me negué fundamentando que llegaba tarde al trabajo, al ver su reloj, ella se dio cuenta que era verdad, entonces empezamos a caminar hacia San Mungo. En el camino me causó curiosidad la persona la cual mi amiga había dicho que probablemente le guste:

-¿Qué pasó con ese nuevo chico que me dijiste que te gustaba¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Aún no puedo decirte quien es, pero cuando te enteres te sorprenderás mucho, hasta yo me sorprendí al ver la posibilidad.

-Oh – Susurré con decepción, quería saber si Ginny estaba en serio enamorada, y si en serio había olvidado a Harry, pues yo más que nadie sabía que no se podía olvidar a una persona en unos días - ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?

Como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento me respondió a la pregunta que había detrás de lo que dije. – No se, en realidad no se si estoy enamorada de él, cuando estés segura serás la primera en saberlo.

-Está bien – Sonreí satisfecha, sabiendo que todavía había posibilidades de que la pelirroja olvidara a Harry, aún no sabía porqué estaba esperando que ella olvide a Harry, si él ni siquiera estaba con nosotras, con ninguna de nosotras, pero el hecho que Ginny, una de las personas que mas aprecio sienta lo mismo que yo por un chico podría traer problemas en el futuro. Si yo podía llegar a olvidar a Harry, definitivamente hablaría con ella de lo que alguna vez había sentido, para sacarme ese gran peso de encima.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro trabajo, despedí a Ginny en las escaleras que me llevaban hacia el primer piso, donde debía dirigirme hacia mi oficina. Al entrar me sorprendieron dos cosas: la primera era un enorme ramo de rosas, rojas y blancas, con una, también enorme, tarjeta que seguro eran de John para disculparse por lo que había sucedido y lo segundo que vi, hacia lo que corrí rápidamente, era una carta con el sello de San Mungo en el frente, esperaba que fuera por lo que venía esperando hace semanas, y no estaba equivocada.

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el honor de comunicarle que gracias a su dedicado empeño en su trabajo y su esfuerzo inigualable en su cargo hemos decidido aceptar la propuesta que usted misma presentó junto con un importante informe, que estaba muy bien redactado y el trabajo de investigación era maravilloso, así mismo esperamos que siga haciendo la columna para El Profeta, solo que ahora de la planta a la que ahora pertenece. _

_Esperamos verla lo antes posible en la planta de "Daños provocados por Hechizos", que ya tiene una oficina con su nombre esperándola. Aguardamos, en lo posible que junte sus cosas de su viejo despacho ligeramente y se encuentre en su oficina –número 14 en la 5º planta – a las 12 horas para reunirse con el director de la misma que va a indicarle su trabajo desde ahora, y le va a explicar de que se trata._

_Desde ya agradecemos que sea parte de este equipo_

_Gerard J. Styler_

_Director de la planta de "Daños provocados por Hechizos"_

Salté de felicidad al ver que un nuevo sueño se me concretaba, ahora podía ayudar a personas que sufren contra las artes oscuras, y podía salvar a millones de ellos con algunas pociones que estaba practicando, incluso de magia antigua. Adoraba mi nuevo trabajo. En el momento que aun estaba festejando por mi gran sueño concretado, tocaron la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta la persona que estaba del otro lado entró. Era John. Muy feliz al verme así, sonrió ampliamente, pero yo aún estaba enojada con él, si embargo no me importaba demasiado ya que no era esencial en mi vida. Estaba dispuesta a personarlo pronto, ya que quería comenzar el plan que le había dicho a Luna lo antes posible.

-Hermi, me enteré que te aceptaron en la 5º planta, felicidades, es lo que querías

-Si – respondí secamente, y comencé a guardar mis cosas en una caja que tenía cerca él seguía mirándome, sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca. Al poco tiempo sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda, me retiré de ellos mientras me era posible ya que me acorralaría contra una esquina, como lo hacía siempre.

-Hermi, - Me dijo desde el otro rincón de la habitación, en el que se había quedado cuando yo me solté de sus brazo – Sabes que te amo más de lo que nadie te podría amar – Esas palabras me afectaron bastante, tanto que se me calló un portarretratos que estaba levantando de mi escritorio, al caerse se hizo añicos, tomé mi varita que estaba a pocos centímetros, y susurré ¡Reparo!, todavía afectada por lo que mi novio había dicho. – Y sabes que eres hermosa, por eso te amo, y que cualquier chico estaría loco por salir contigo, yo no quiero que tu estés con ninguno de esos chicos, te quiero solo para mí. – Un leve bufido salió de mi boca al terminar de oír el discurso de John, era un "amor" puramente superficial _"eres hermosa, por eso te amo" _era demasiado frívolo, pero a pesar de eso, no se lo reproché, pero si dije algo más.

-Primero, si existe alguno de esos chicos que estarían locos por salir conmigo, Ron no es uno de ellos, el es mi mejor amigo, y vas a tener que vivir con eso, o si no ahora mismo se acaba todo, Ron tiene una novia, que también es una de mis mejores amigas, lo que hace imposible que yo pueda sentir algo mas que amistad por él y viceversa. Y segundo, yo no soy de tu propiedad, si me amas tanto como dices vas a tener que vivir con la realidad, Ron es mi amigo y no voy a dejar de verlo. ¿Esta claro? – Dejé a John prácticamente con la boca abierta, no esperaba que yo diga eso, pues nunca le había hablado así, pero se sentía muy bien hacerlo, era como quitarse un gran peso de encima. Miré mi reloj, eran las once y media, si quería llegar a la reunión y antes acomodar todo mi despacho tenía que salir ya – Llego tarde, John, luego hablamos. – Le di un beso en la mejilla, y salí de allí como un rayo, esperaba que John hubiera entendido mis condiciones para seguir con él.

Al llegar a mi oficina, vi de inmediato que era mas espaciosa que la mía entonces comencé a guardar mis cosas y a decorarla un poco, ya que se veía muy vacía, puse las rosas que me había regalado John en una esquina, al lado de una armario donde casi ni se veían, y una de ellas la puse en mi escritorio, el que lucía un hermoso florero vacío. En el lado izquierdo de mi escritorio puse tres retratos, en uno estábamos Luna, Ron, Ginny, Harry y yo riendo enérgicamente, esa fotografía había sido tomada en Hogwarts, en la otra estaba Harry, sonriendo a la cámara, esa fotografía había sido tomada el día después que salimos de nuestro colegio. En la última estábamos John y yo, vestidos con túnicas de gala, aquella fotografía fue tomada en un baile a donde John me había llevado a tan solo unos meses de estar saliendo.

Poco después de terminar de acomodar mi despacho, llegó mi nuevo jefe, era alto y delgado, tenía unas gafas enormes, detrás de ellas habían unos fríos ojos marrones, más oscuros que los míos, y su cabello castaño, como sus ojos, estaba meticulosamente peinado hacia atrás. Él se sentó en la silla que había detrás de mi escritorio donde yo me sentaría de ahora en más, y con una mano me indicó que me sentara al frente de él, cosa que no tardé en hacer.

-Es usted una persona muy aplicada, señorita Granger. Me sorprendió, a mi y a todos los que me acompañan, el asombroso trabajo de investigación que usted presentó para este puesto, y gracias a él, sabemos que usted nos serviría mucho como sanadora aquí.

-Bueno señor, sus palabras me halagan, muchas gracias.

-No son más que la verdad. Prosigo a darle sus indicaciones, supongo que puedo llamarla Hermione – Asentí con la cabeza, mi grado de felicidad al tener ese trabajo iba aumentando más por cada segundo que pasaba – Hoy empezará luego de el almuerzo, trabajará como enfermera solo por hoy, ya que nos entró un paciente nuevo esta mañana y necesita reposo por veinticuatro horas antes de poder atenderlo, el día de mañana se le dará su nombre, historial medico, y sus condiciones, y se lo dejaremos a su cargo hasta que sane, la semana que viene podrá empezar a ejercer como sanadora, y podrá tomar los pacientes que quiera, pero esto es una prueba. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto

-Esta bien, entonces puede ir a almorzar, hasta las una, cuando se le dirá donde está el paciente y lo que tiene que hacer supongo que ya lo sabrá.

-Claro, fui enfermera un tiempo.

-Perfecto, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Adiós, y gracias.

-Gracias a usted por esta oportunidad.

Al volver a mi despacho, luego del almuerzo me encontré con un papel sobre mi mesa, que decía que mi nuevo paciente se encontraba en la sala 50, justo al lado de la sala donde se encontraban los padres de Neville y mi antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Me dirigí hacia aquella habitación lo más rápido que pude, decidí comenzar mi trabajo como enfermera. Al llegar vi a un hombre mas o menos de mi edad durmiendo plácidamente en la cama que estaba en el centro de aquella habitación, comencé con mi trabajo esperando que en algún momento esa persona se despierte, él era alto y tenía muy formado los músculos, tenía el cabello negro, que formó una sonrisa en mi rostro, ya que era parecido al color de Harry solo que este personaje lo tenía mucho mas gastado, además tenían cortes de cabello distintos¿cómo podría olvidarme de Harry su tenía que ver durante una semana a una persona que no hacía mas que recordarme a él?.

Luego de cuatro horas allí, a tan solo una hora de irme, mi paciente abrió los ojos. Nunca podría olvidarme de Harry, esos ojos me decían que seguía vivo.


	4. Hechos Confusos

**Capítulo 4: Hechos confusos. **

Sus ojos, eran verdes, estaba segura que no eran iguales a los de Harry pero tenían el mismo color, aunque con mucho menos brillo, característico de mi amigo. Me acerqué a él para darle la comida, la cual se rehusó a comer y me miró confundido ya que al parecer no sabía ni donde estaba, ni quién era yo, así que procedí a decirle con mucha sutileza lo que él pedía, con la mirada, oír.

-Buenas tardes, señor. Usted se encuentra en el hospital San Mungo, yo soy su enfermera, por el momento.

-Hola- susurró, al parecer muy débil, moría porque llegue el día de mañana así me expliquen su situación, o por lo menos me digan su nombre. Intentó pararse, lo que casi me desarma del susto.

-Señor, debe quedarse descansando, aún no esta listo para pararse

-Pero yo quiero… - susurró el aludido, todavía muy frágil.

-Se que quiere volver con su familia pero aquí estará mejor, por lo menos hasta que esté bien del todo.

-Pero yo quiero…

-Se que quiere ver a su familia, pero será en unos días, depende de la gravedad del hechizo que le aplicaron – No dijo nada, yo sucumbía por saber como era su vida, ya que mostraba un misterio tal, que cualquier persona en mi lugar lo querría saber. Al parecer, aquél hombre era muy frío, o estaba demasiado débil como para hablar, pero yo sabía que debía mantenerlo despierto, mantener la conversación por si el hechizo era mortal, no quería que mi primer paciente no despertara luego de esa noche.

Intenté entablar una conversación con él un par de veces, pero era imposible sacarle más de una palabra en la misma respuesta. Luego de una hora de intentar mantenerlo despierto, entró John, muy apresurado y su cara totalmente roja, producto de haber corrido mucho.

-Herm, me dijeron que ya había terminado tu turno ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer así hablemos de nuestro asunto? – Me dijo, mirando a mi paciente, que también miraba expectante la situación, pero yo no podía dejarlo, no podía dejar a aquél desconocido en ese estado, aún con mas razón al saber que estaba tratando de mantenerlo despierto, las consecuencias de ese descuido podrían ser terribles.

-John, prefiero quedarme aquí esta noche, porque si a esta persona le llega a pasar algo, yo voy a ser a la que culpen, y eso lo sabes bien. Prefiero quedarme aquí y ahorrarme esa incertidumbre.

-Ay, Herm – me dijo el con cara impaciente, como esperando que en cualquier momento cediera, cosa que yo no iba a hacer. - ¿por qué tienes que ser tan aplicada?

-Porque hay gente que me necesita – Miré sus ojos, llenos de decepción por mi culpa – Si quieres podemos ir a cenar mañana, y hablamos de lo que tu quieras.

-Pero necesito hablar contigo lo más rápido posible

-Si tienes algo importante que decirme, dímelo ahora, sino hablamos mañana.

-Está bien, por cierto, muñeca - ¿muñeca? ¿Otra vez? – acepto las condiciones que pusiste, intentaré llevarme lo mejor posible con tu amigo- Eso llevarme lo mejor posible con tu amigo- Eso era algo que me había alegrado mucho oír, tanto que la sonrisa que me sacó se quedó en mi rostro hasta que él se fue, y cuando se despidió de mi lo hizo con un suave rose en mis labios, el cual no respondí, pero el se fue satisfecho con un leve "nos vemos mañana, pasaré por ti a las ocho". Volví a mi trabajo, procurando que el chico al que estaba cuidando no se haya quedado dormido durante mi charla con John. En efecto, no estaba dormido, todo lo contrario, estaba mirando el techo con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, me acerqué a él y acomodé sus sábanas, mientras lo hacía el tomó mi mano, sentí una sacudida en todo mi cuerpo, uno de esas sensaciones que solo Harry me hacía sentir, pero ignoré completamente lo que podía haber sentido, y ni me preocupé por analizar lo que había pasado y lo miré, aunque no a sus ojos, porque sabía que las sacudida volverían, entonces él me habló:

-¿Ese tipo era… tu novio? – Dijo con pesadez en sus palabras, como si cada palabra le doliera, sabía que ese dolor era causado por la herida de la que aún no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Si, algo así – Dije haciendo una mueca con mi boca, indicándole que no era tan importante para mi, él intentó sonreír… muy a su pesar.

-¿Co…Cómo que...algo así? – Dijo aún herido.

-Larga historia, pero no estamos aquí para saber sobre mi vida ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es tu nombre, amigo?

-¿Mi…mi nombre? Es… Frank, Frank Dyer

-Esta bien, Frank. Soy…

-Herm – Él me interrumpió antes que pueda presentarme, me sorprendió mucho que sepa mi nombre

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu novio lo mencionó – Era verdad, John lo había mencionado un par de veces a ese diminutivo. – Es un nombre muy lindo, pero supongo que no es tu nombre completo, ¿verdad?

-Gracias, no, no es mi nombre completo, es Hermione.

-¿Nunca te han llamado Mione? Me parece mas lindo.

-Solo una persona me ha llamado así – Hermione corrió la mirada para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas como tantas veces lo habían hecho. Frank se dio cuenta de que había tocado mi punto débil, por lo que no dijo ninguna otra palabra, pero eso se arregló rápidamente cuando hice otra pregunta, totalmente indiferente a lo que había pasado minutos antes.

-¿Te gustan las películas muggles?

Hablamos toda la noche, yo me enteré que no había nadie que lo atara a ninguna ciudad, ni lugar, no tenía familia, ni novia, cuando le pregunté si tenía amigos respondió negando con la cabeza y señalando "Tengo un par, de los mejores, pero no me atan a ningún lugar", eso confirmaba mi teoría, que el hombre era muy frío, pero yo sabía que además de un paciente, había encontrado una persona en la cual confiar para hablar de muchas cosas, a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos sentí que lo conocía desde siempre, había algo en el que me hacía pensar que podría llegar a ocupar un puesto muy importante en mi vida.

Cuando parecía que Frank estaba mucho mejor, aunque ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que se llamaba un "hombre sano", entró un hombre a la habitación, ya que era el horario de entrada a mi trabajo.

-Buenos días, ¿Es usted la Doctora Granger?

-Si, ¿necesita algo?

-Soy su nuevo secretario, mi nombre es Peter Costey, y el señor Gerard le manda esto – Me entregó un sobre con hojas en su interior, en el frente del sobre decía "no identificado" y abajo había un espacio en el que suponía debería ir el nombre, así que tomé la lapicera más cercana y escribí sobre ella "Frank Dyer". Al abrir el sobre se hizo notable que no sabían demasiado de él, o el no los dejaba saberlo, ya que solo había dos hojas de informe que en resumen decían que al parecer un mago amante de las artes oscuras usó mucha magia antigua para derrotarlo y eso había debilitado mucho a Frank, además de un ataque con un hechizo que aún no sabían cual era.

-Muchas gracias, Peter, necesito que me traigas un par de cosas – Redije una vez que finalicé de leer aquel informe, el aceptó encantado, le pedí algunos elementos para hacer una poción revitalizante lo suficientemente poderosa para ayudar a aquel hombre.

-¿Es muy grave? – Me preguntó el ojiverde una vez que mi nuevo asistente se había ido, que ya estaba enterado de que estaba leyendo su estado.

-Para nada - Le dije con una sonrisa, para transmitirle confianza – Estás mejor de lo que pensaba, eres muy fuerte – El sonrió y por primera vez me miró a los ojos, pude leer su mirada y saber que con ella estaba agradeciendo por lo que estaba haciendo por él, yo solo asentí sonriendo, empezaba a adorar aquellos ojos, ya que cada vez que los veía me traían a la mente el recuerdo de un chico también ojiverde al que aún amaba. Luego de romper ese contacto me preguntó si podría salir de allí pronto. – Solo estarás unos días más, hasta que tu cuerpo esté completamente sano otra vez.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que alguna vez lo estuvo? – Me preguntó curiosamente

-Supongo que en algún momento lo estuviste ¿no? – Respondí intrigada.

-No – Aquella respuesta me impactó demasiado, podía leer en su mirada, en sus gestos la soledad, y a que se refería con ese "no", él necesitaba a alguien a su lado. No quise insistir en aquél punto, porque al parecer había tocado un lugar en el cual no quería abrirse.

Luego de que mi nuevo secretario me trajera los elementos, comencé a trabajar, a la poción la hacía en la misma habitación, aquel cuarto celeste en el que me había encerrado durante días solo para ayudar a aquella persona, que no solo podría darme aquel acenso que había anhelado durante días y noches, también porque se había convertido en una persona muy cercana a mí, y no quería que eso acabara una vez que él salga de allí. Mientras esperaba que la poción se preparase decidí averiguar más sobre aquella batalla en la que mi nuevo confidente había quedado inconciente.

-Dime Frank, ¿recuerdas algo de la noche en la que tuviste aquella batalla por la que te trajeron al hospital?

-Algo… - susurró el.

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo que te lanzaron?

-No, pero estaba peleando con un mago oscuro, muy oscuro.

-¿Quién te trajo al hospital? ¿Lo sabes? – Vi una expresión nerviosa en su rostro, era más que obvio que no quería saber nada sobre aquella noche.

Sabía que ese hombre me ocultaba algo lo que lo hacía mas misterioso de lo que era, ¿Acaso había pasado algo tan grave para que no pueda hablar sobre eso? ¿Acaso lo amenazaron para que no diga nada de eso? ¿Lo estaba ocultando por su propio bien? ¿Por qué quería protegernos? ¿Al hospital? Al día siguiente le daría la poción y a los pocos días se podría ir, y por el cariño que le había tomado en ese poco tiempo, y ya que teníamos tantas cosas en común quizá su partida sea algo triste.

Cuando terminó mi turno, el que mi jefe no me dejó alargar ya que había estado demasiado tiempo allí, y con la excusa que "no había dormido ni un segundo en dos días" prácticamente me echó de mi lugar de trabajo, con una sonrisa me despedí de Frank y me fui a dormir a mi casa, a dormir unos minutos, y luego arreglarme para la cita con John, que le había estado postergando hace tiempo.

A las siete y cuarto un continuo sonido me despertó de mi pequeña siesta, se sonido resultó ser una lechuza, fui a abrir la ventana lo mas rápido que pude y al ver que la carta era de John, la que recordaba la hora de nuestra cita, me di cuenta de mi descuido lo que me hizo salir corriendo velozmente hacia mi ropero, me cambié atropelladamente y senté en el sillón que se encontraba al frente de la puerta que daba hacia la calle, sin embargo estuve sentada menos de dos segundos, ya que inmediatamente sonó el timbre, fui hacia la puerta y al abrirla vi a un elegante John, preparado para salir. Al llegar al maravilloso restaurant donde mi novio me había llevado, me quedé asombrado por lo elegante de ese lugar y aún más cuando el mozo nos guió hacia una mesa completamente apartada de la multitud que había en el lugar. A pocos minutos de sentarnos el mismo mozo nos trajo una botella de un vino sumamente caro, John no tardó en brindar:

-Herm, esto es por ti, muñeca. Felicidades porque pudiste cumplir tu meta, y por ser lo más hermoso como mujer, novia y próxima esposa que hay en el mundo – Al escuchar lo que él había dicho se me hizo un corte en la garganta, que me hizo doler al sentirlo allí, yo no quería casarme con el, sin embargo él ya lo había asumido. John chocó su copa con la mía, la cual había levantado y al quedarme paralizada por sus palabras a las cuales no respondí ni siquiera la moví. John se adelantó unos centímetros para poder besarme, pero lo rompió decepcionado al ver que yo no lo respondía.

A la mañana siguiente me fui con el aún existente corte en mi cuello a casa de Ron, donde también se encontraba Luna, y con ambos necesitaba hablar urgentemente, cuando Ron abrió la puerta ya un par de lágrimas habían hecho su aparición.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Luna, ven, Hermione esta aquí!

-Espero no molestarlos, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-No importa, Herm, sabes que estamos aquí para ti – Al poco tiempo Luna apareció, y se sentó en el lugar que estaba al frente mío en la gran mesa de Ron donde ya estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro.

-¿Qué pasó? – No dudé en comenzar a contarles la historia:

--Flash Back –

Luego de aquel brindis, en el que su novio había expresado mas cosas de las que Hermione hubiera querido, el chico tomó su mano, colocando un anillo en su dedo anular, al terminar este acto, hizo lo que Hermione tanto temía.

-Hermione, muñeca, te amo como no amé a nadie, eres la persona más hermosa que conocí, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

-No lo se, John, tengo que pensarlo – contestó inmediatamente la castaña, no tenía que pensarlo, sabía que no lo haría. Sin decir más se levantó de la mesa, aún sin haber tocado su comida una joven ojos miel dejaba a un expectante y decepcionado John en aquella mesa.

--Fin de Flash Back –

-No me arrepiento de haberlo dejado allí, aunque me siento un poco culpable, pero necesitaba pensar como se lo diría, si le dijera que si estaría siendo hipócrita, y mintiéndole sobre un tema muy delicado, y no quiero hacerlo – dije al finalizar mi historia, y aún tenía millones de cosas en que pensar como ¿Por qué aún llevaba ese anillo en el dedo?

Luego de aquella conversación con mis amigos me fui directamente hacia el hospital, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba hablar con ese chico que, al llegar a mi lugar de trabajo estaba acostado esperando mi llegada, le había tomado mucho cariño, a pesar del insuficiente tiempo desde que nos conocíamos.

-¡Mione!, ya me preguntaba porque no llegabas – dijo el con una radiante sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

-Lo siento, Frank – le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa – es solo que me atrasé visitando a un par de amigos.

-Está bien, entonces ¿ya estará la poción?

-Si, dentro de unos minutos, luego que lo tomes tendrás que quedarte dos días en observación, ya sabes… por el hechizo que o causó demasiados daños en tu cuerpo, solo un par de rasguños que se pueden sanar fácilmente, pero se produjo un gran agotamiento de tu cuerpo, es decir, se gastó una gran cantidad de energía. Tendrás que esperar un tiempo hasta ver como responde tu cuerpo.

Poco tiempo después la poción ya estaba hecha, y se la daría a Frank pronto, el me alcanzó su vaso para que le dé la poción. Cuando él terminó de tomar la poción en su cara no cambió su expresión, a pesar que esta sea horrible, él estaba mirando fijamente el anillo en mi dedo anular, que aún llevaba.

-¿Te casarás? – Preguntó permaneciendo su mirada sobre el dorado anillo.

-No lo sé – Respondí, no quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que tendría que contarle prácticamente toda mi historia, y no quería arriesgarme a eso.

-¿John?

-Si, es él

-¿Lo amas?

-No lo creo – Respondí, firme, sorprendida de mi misma por hablar de aquello con un extraño, él siguió con su fría mirada sobre mi, pero poco después bajó su constante mirada sobre mi, mi percepción era que él había pensado algo que lo había herido, lo comprobé unos minutos después, cuando volvió a emitir sonido:

-Para ti no soy más que una prueba para obtener tu ascenso, ¿No es así?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – contesté ofendida, él se paró quedando justo al frente mío, con una cercanía muy notable – No se tu, pero yo en este tiempo te he tomado mucho cariño, es decir, he aprendido mucho de ti, y eso es genial, si me preguntas no te veo como una prueba para obtener el ascenso te veo como una persona que podría llegar a ser un gran amigo si lo siguiera viendo y si él quisiera, no se tu pero yo me he sentido genial contigo.

-Hermione, desde que te conocí me sentí genial contigo, incluso mucho más, eres muy especial para mi, Mione

Al terminar de decir esas fascinantes palabras disminuyó la distancia que nos separaba hasta que ya no hubiera más trecho otorgándome el beso mas dulce que había recibido.

Esos labios…

--

_Bueno, naturalmente ustedes ya se dieron cuenta_

_Que este no es "un paciente mas"_

_Y que Hermione no siente solo "cariño" por aquel hombre_

_¿o si?_

_¿Cómo seguirá la relación sanadora – enfermo?_

_¿Hermione se casará con John?_

_¿Será este beso importante?_

_¿Cambiará todo?_

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo _

_(Ya parecen avisos subliminales)_

_Sigan leyendo_

_Y si llegaron hasta aquí dejen rr! _

_Please!! _

_Hyh-mel_


End file.
